Life Is A show
by BunnyHopster26
Summary: Eitan Songfic. Its Roxxi's birthday and Eitan is giving her something really special. Songs: Cassie steele life is a show. Drake feat young jeezy unforgettable. Speechless by lady gaga. I own nothing and I'm not getting paid for anything so yea.


Life is Show

Well I hope you like it. It just popped in my head because I've been listening to all three of these songs ALL day long and had to just do something to get them out of my head ya know? Well tell me what you think.

My review: Aw Judah sucha good dad when he wants to be don't you agree. And wow eitan is so talent haha. And who whoa whoa hold the flippin phone Roxxi and Eitan? NO way dude. Well whatever it is I don't think dylan likes it. Oh the world may never know.

When I hit rock bottom  
And then keep going down  
And I'm talking to the mirror  
With no one else around  
When impossible to maybe  
Is as far as I can see  
I keep hangin' in  
Til' the world believes in me  
All this drama drags me down  
And drives me insane  
But nothings going to keep me out of the game

* * *

Eitan Manning sat back stage hyperventilating. This was the first time he sung for a huge crowd like this. He couldn't believe he had to do this. Only reason he was gonna do it because it was Roxxi's birthday and they'd been best friend since she was born. She always loved his voice and the main thing she wanted for her birthday was to hear him sing one her favorite songs. He couldn't let her down. He had been practicing for weeks and it wasn't like he couldn't sing he just he was so worried what other people were gonna think. He sat there back stage listening to people cheer on Cameron and Dylan who were singing Unforgettable by Drake and Young Jeezy

Cameron:

This is really one of my dumbest flows ever  
I havn't slept in days  
And me and my latest girl agreed to go our seperate ways  
So i'm single...  
Thinking about what we had and missing you  
But I aint santa, I got something for these bad b*tches too  
I mean paprazzi on me trying not to get caught out  
They always seem to catch me with the woman that I brought out  
Baby don't hold on too long cause that's how them stories start (?)  
(?) eat your muthaf*ckin heart out, itsCammy( drizzy)  
Always gone but never hard to find  
And since you can't escape me do I ever cross your mind  
Because all this sh*t is new to me, i'm learning to behave  
And still spending every dollar they encourage me to save  
But I'm good  
I know that n*ggas would kill for this lifestyle  
I'm looking forward to the memories of right now  
Never forgettin from where I came  
And no matter where I'm headed  
I promise to stay the same

Dylan:

I'm just riding round the city with my hood on and my windows down  
Ask your girl I'm the realest n*gga she been around  
I pull up in something new and park it by the haters  
And when you get to talking bout the greatest

Both:  
Dylan: (I just really hope that)  
Cameron: You'll think of me  
Dylan: (I just really hope that)  
Cameron: You'll think of me  
Dylan: (I just really hope that)  
Cameron: You'll think of me  
Dylan: (I'm doin my thing 3x)  
Cameron: I'm tryna be unforgettable

While they were finishing up Eitan's father, Judah Manning, walked by and noticed his son's predicament. He crouched down next to him. "Hey. Eitan what's wrong?"

"Dad I'm so nervous, I've never felt like this is my life when I had to sing. Why is this happening?" Judah shrugged

"Eitan. Come on I don't know why you're so nervous. You're gonna do great I know it." Eitan smiled up at his dad.

"Wow. Dad You've never been so nice to me like this before." Judah shrugged.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah don't push your luck fool. Just promise me you're gonna go out there and do your best for Roxxi?" Eitan nodded.

"Ok dad. I'll try. Just for you and Roxxi haha." Judah laughed and patted his back.

"Yep. I don't know why you're so nervous. Julian and your cousin Janelle still haven't performed yet. They're next and then its you. So lighten up okay." Eitan nodded again.

"Okay dad. Fine I'll just sit back and enjoy the show."

"I'LL sit here with you case you freak out again."

"Okay dad. Oh and hey thanks so much. I really needed that."

"Aw shucks. Anytime kid."

* * *

Life is a show  
Sky diving about to let go  
Walkin' the wire with nothing below  
Don't you know  
Don't you know  
Cause life is a show  
In every shade of the rainbow  
We're jumpin' through fire  
Let's go  
Life is a show

* * *

Eitan and his dad sat back and watched Julian and Janelle start their performance

Julian

Verse 1: Julian( Usher)

Aye girl. .yea u da business.. so whats the business..  
Dont be shy.. im just talkin to you girl  
Aye ma.. yo where yo man at  
I know you got that  
Cause you to fine to be single out chea girl  
He at home..but he don f*cked up I swooped his girl up  
And what im bout to do.. he'll feel I did him wrong  
Cause..im bout to have a minajah  
With his lady and some freaks at the bar  
Who like f*ckin with a star.. I told hea

Chorus:

If you f*ckin with me  
Really f*ckin with me  
You go get some girls and..  
Bring em to me  
If you f*ckin with me  
Really f*ckin with me  
You let hea put hea hands n ur pants  
Be my little freak..  
Be my little freak..be my little freak..  
You let hea put hea hands n ur pants  
Be my little freak..  
If you f*ckin with me  
Really f*ckin with me  
You let hea put hea hands n ur pants  
Be my little freak..

Verse 2:Julian(Usher)

Aye girl.. I see you like that  
You getting excited..  
And you rickin like a pro with it girl  
By the way.. you got right on that  
Picked the chickyou wanted  
And now you in the corner kissin on a girl  
I'm bout to have a minajah  
With these her ladies look at them freaks at the bar  
Yea they lookin for a star

If you f*ckin with me  
Really f*ckin with me  
You go get some girls and..  
Bring em to me

If you f*ckin with me  
Really f*ckin with me  
You let hea put hea hands n ur pants  
Be my little freak..  
Be my little freak..be my little freak..  
You let hea put hea hands n ur pants  
Be my little freak..  
If you f*ckin with me  
Really f*ckin with me  
You let hea put hea hands n ur pants  
Be my little freak

Verse 3: Janelle (nicki minaj)

Excuse me little mama but u can say im on duty  
Im lookin for a cutie a real big ole' ghetto booty  
I really like ur kitty kat n if you let me touch her  
I kno u not a bluffer.. i'll take you to go see usher  
I keep a couple hoes like santa I keep a vixen  
Got that dasher dancer prancer vixen  
Comet cupid donner blitzen  
Im hotter than a hundred degrees  
Alot of bread.. no sesame seeds  
If im n ur city im signin them tig-o-bitties  
Im plotin on how I can take cassie away from diddy  
The girls want a minaj  
Yeah they wetter then the rain then  
Usher buzz me in.. everybody love raymond

Eitan stood up and walked towards where he had to get his mic and stuff. Judah wished him good luck and left backstage. He was lacing up his shoes when Dylan walked up to him. "Hey babe *kiss*. Good luck out there okay? I'm gonna be watching" Eitan smiled kissed him back and nodded.

"Yea. You and everyone else we know and our parents." Eitan sighed and walked towards the courtain

* * *

Life is a show  
Sky diving about to let go  
Walkin' the wire with nothing below  
Don't you know  
Don't you know  
Cause life is a show  
In every shade of the rainbow  
We're jumpin' through fire  
Let's go  
Life is a show

Once you step in the life there's no turning back  
Once your livin' the life what more can you ask  
Keeping this feeling is all that you want  
Singing your heart out and giving it all that you've got

* * *

Eitan walked onto the stage and began to sing his heart out.

I can't believe what you said to me  
Last night when we were alone  
You threw your hands up  
Baby you gave up, you gave up

I can't believe how you looked at me  
With your James Dean glossy eyes  
In your tight jeans with your long hair  
And your cigarette stained lies

Could we fix you if you broke?  
And is your punch line just a joke?

I'll never talk again  
Oh boy you've left me speechless  
You've left me speechless, so speechless

I can't believe how you slurred at me  
With your half wired broken jaw  
You popped my heart seams  
On my bubble dreams, bubble dreamsa

I can't believe how you looked at me  
With your Johnnie Walker eyes  
He's gonna get you and after he's through  
There's gonna be no love left to rye

And I know that it's complicated  
But I'm a loser in love  
So baby raise a glass to mend  
All the broken hearts  
Of all my wrecked up friends

I'll never talk again  
Oh boy you've left me speechless  
You've left me speechless so speechless

I'll never love again,  
Oh friend you've left me speechless  
You've left me speechless, so speechless

Hooow?  
Haaaa-oooo-wow?  
H-ooow?  
Wow

Haaaa-oooo-wow?  
H-ooow?  
Wow

And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to  
Would you give it all up?  
Could I give it all up for you?

And after all the boys and girls that we've been through  
Would you give it all up?  
Could you give it all up?

If I promise to you boy  
That I'll never talk again  
And I'll never love again  
I'll never write a song  
Won't even sing along

I'll never love again  
So speechless  
You left me speechless, so speechless  
Why you so speechless, so speechless?

Will you ever talk again?  
Oh boy, why you so speechless?  
You've left me speechless

Some men may follow me  
But you choose "death and company"  
Why you so speechless? Oh oh oh

Everyone cheered, clapped, and screamed his name. Eitan had done it. He looked up and into the crowd seeing his smiling father winking at him and he winked back. Before he could even think of her name Roxxi ran up to him and jumped into his arms. "Oh Eitan that was _perfect_. I love you _so_ much. You're the greatest!"

"You're welcome hon. Anything for my almost step sister haha." Roxxi laughed and Just hugged him lovingly." Eitan smiled and didn't notice Dylan staring at him from behind the curtain a look of hurt forming on his face.

* * *

Life is a show  
Sky diving about to let go  
Your walkin' the wire with nothing below  
Don't you know  
Don't you know  
Your life is a show  
In every shade of the rainbow  
We're jumpin' through fire  
Let's go  
Life is a show  
Sky diving about to let go  
Walkin' the wire with nothing below  
Don't you know  
Don't you know  
Cause life is a show  
In every shade of this rainbow  
We're jumpin' through fire  
Let's go  
Life is a show

Life is a show  
Cause life is a show  
Life is a show  
Life is a show  
Life is a  
Life is a  
Life  
My life is a show  
Life is a show  
Your life a show  
Your life is a  
Life is a show  
Life is a show  
Your jumpin' through fire  
My life is a show  
Life is a show


End file.
